1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to atomizer systems for fuel injectors and particularly to atomizer systems for engine fuel injectors, and fuel systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fuel injectors have been in use in different types of engines for many years. A standard fuel injector is designed to inject a measured amount of fuel into a cylinder or manifold. The injectors have a control (such as a solenoid), a plunger and spring. When the solenoid is energized, the plunger is retracted and the injector is then opened to allow a small quantity of fuel to be ejected from the injector under pressure. After the fuel has been injected, the solenoid is de-energized and the spring forces the plunger back to close the injector. While this system is effective, there are ways to improve the delivery of the fuel.